This invention relates to a method and tool for fitting a bicycle to a cyclist, and in particular for assisting in selecting handlebar height relative to saddle height.
As used in this specification and in the appended claims, the term “bicycle” or “bike” means an upright pedal bicycle as distinct both from a recumbent pedal bicycle and from a motorcycle or a motor-assisted pedal cycle (moped).
Proper fitting of a bicycle to the cyclist is important to maximize the cyclist's performance and comfort and minimize the risk of injury. Fitting a bicycle to the cyclist involves selecting frame size and crank arm length based on static measurements of the cyclist's anatomy, typically taken when standing, then adjusting saddle height, saddle angle and saddle fore/aft position, and finally adjusting handlebar height, reach and angle. It is, however, recognized that it is desirable that adjustments should also be based on the cyclist's flexibility, and professional bike fitters will adjust the bike based on the cyclist's flexibility. However, the services of a professional bike fitter are expensive and accordingly many cyclists forgo the added comfort that can be achieved by flexibility-based adjustment.
A major factor affecting performance of a cyclist is wind resistance. Generally, when the bicycle has been adjusted to set the saddle at the proper height, performance is increased by lowering the handlebars relative to the saddle, since wind resistance is then reduced. Clearly, lowering the handlebars at a given saddle height results in lowering the shoulders of the cyclist relative to the pelvis. In principle, wind resistance would be minimized if the shoulders were at the same height as the pelvis so that the spine was generally horizontal (assuming horizontal travel of the bicycle). However, in order for the spine to be horizontal, the lower back must be horizontal and with a conventional saddle, having a horizontal upper surface, discomfort on the saddle will often result if the inclination of the lower back from vertical is excessive.
The present invention is concerned with facilitating a proper adjustment of handlebar height. If the handlebars are too low relative to the saddle, the cyclist's spine will be curved convexly upward, or hunched, and the cyclist may suffer from lower back pain or discomfort as a result. In addition, hunching of the back may impair breathing capacity. To avoid excessive hunching of the back, the upper part of the thoracic spine should be properly oriented with respect to the lower back (the lumbo/sacral spine). In addition, the cyclist may suffer neck discomfort as a result of lifting his head to look ahead in the direction of travel. If the handlebars are too high, performance may suffer. It is therefore desirable that the handlebars should be low, but not so low as to result in discomfort. The present invention may allow the cyclist to achieve an initial set up for the bicycle, without need for assistance from a professional bike fitter, such that the cyclist can operate at maximum performance (i.e. minimum wind resistance) without discomfort.